Developers of integrated computing systems that must be safety certified or security evaluated may need to prove that their products can perform tasks within a defined time. In attempting to improve the overall performance of such systems, multiple processing cores may be used. However, to guarantee that the tasks of certified applications will comply with time constraints, systems may be configured to idle cores that are not running certified applications during the performance of tasks for certified applications. As a result, the performance benefits of having multiple processing cores are reduced.